Sugar Boi
Sugar Boiz, also known as '''White Boiz '''or '''Snowy Boiz '''are a endangered species. Apperance A Sugar Boi's design has a white head flower and a pink-ish white lei. Their fur color is pink-ish white with white spot pattern, and his eyes are magenta. Another appearance a Sugar Boi can have is fully white fur, but with the same eye color and items. This variant is commonly mistaken for an Albino boi. Habitat One of the places Sugar Boiz can be commonly spotted on is Mt. Shiveer, but studies show they can be occasionally spotted in any place that's not too cold nor too hot, such as Sarepia Forest. They are also very rarely spotted at hot places such as Coral Canyons and Kimbara, but most of the time they get in places like these accidentally. Behavior and Personality They enjoy cold places, and they don't like anything that's hot. They often disguise as white foods, such as white beans, sugar, or flour. That's where their names come from; sugar boiz have that name because of their ability to disguise as sugar. They are fragile, so with a simple Cheesy boi's bite, they can become a Cheesy Boi themselves. Their scientific name is Spinnus Boius Albus, meaning white spinny boi. Diet They eat rice, white beans, flour, salt, sugar, snow, and more white food. If you give them a brown bean, or anything that's made from Brown beans, they will refuse it. Don't bother painting brown beans white, they can still identify it by its smell. History Once upon a time, there was some snow at Mt. Shiveer, 15 centuries ago. There was a group of Spinny Bois standing at that snow and hanging out, while drinking some hot cocoa. A Spinny Pal licked the snow, ate it, then spit it back at the ground. The Spinny Boiz ignored the Spinny Pal and continued hanging out. A little of the Spinny Pal's DNA was in the Spinny Pal's saliva when it spit the snow. So, when one of the Spinny Boiz left, a head flower jumped to the snow. Then a lei. Then a bunch of fur, that looked like a pile of sugar. It grew more and more, and one of the Spinny Boiz decided to bite the sugar, but they bit the Sugar boi's ear instead. "OW!" yelled the Sugar Boi after being bit. The Spinny Boi stopped biting the Sugar boi's ear. "Sorry, my fello- Wait, you're a white spinny boi?" The spinny boi who bit the Sugar Boi said, slightly ashamed. The Sugar Boi climbed up to a hill, shook his ear, and took a nap. Everything was fine while the Sugar Boi was napping, until a Cheese Lion roared, bit all the Spinny Boiz watching the Sugar Boi napping, and captured all the Spinny Boiz who were bit. The Cheese Lion called a lot of Cheese Tigers to watch him napping, and capture him whenever he wakes up. While dreaming, the Sugar Boi heard both the roar and the moment the Cheese Lion called the Cheese tigers to capture him when he woke up, so he disguised as sugar in his dreams, but accidentally, he disguised as sugar in real life, too. The Cheese tigers were so disappointed when they came to watch the Sugar Boi, they left immediately after seeing the "Spinny boi" was just a pile of sugar. They thought the Cheese Lion had some sort of mental problem, so most of the Cheese Tigers who were gonna watch the Spinny Boi left the Cheese Tiger side and joined the Spinny Boi side. When the Sugar Boi woke up, he finally stopped disguising. He decided to walk around a little, but he accidentally came to a area full of Spinnyzoologists, but they were hidden. When they saw the Sugar Boi walking, they decided to pop out and yell "SURPRISE!". But the Sugar Boi got so scared he fainted. Since no one felt nor heard him breathing, they thought he died after getting so scared. The wisest Spinnyzoologist yelled "WHO HAD THIS IDEA? We were about to see a new, rare species, but we killed them when they got scared! You all know boiz can have fragile hearing! WHO! HAD! THIS! IDEA!!!!!!" The Spinnyzoologist who had that idea put his paw up slowly, but quickly put it back. After hours of watching and crying, the Sugar Boi woke up after fainting. "My lord, what happened?" Said the Sugar boi, dizzy. "THANK MIRA! HE REVIVED! THANK YOU SO MUCH, MIRA!" The wisest Spinnyzoologist said, grateful and happy. They made a lot of questions to the Sugar Boi, he answered them all. They sent the Sugar Boi to a lab, so he could be cloned, breed, have Sugar Boi cubs, and make a whole family. The process of cloning was successful, and nowadays, there exists around 2,000 sugar boiz.Category:Fan-made Category:Rare species Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Endangered spinny boiz Category:Very rare species Category:Arctic spinny boiz